


Love Like You

by Miss_Write



Series: The Being within the Mind [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel and Gwen are barely mentioned, Gen, I'll add more tags if necessary, It's pretty much the two of them, One Shot, Redemption AU, Sad Max, Song: Love Like You, dadvid, daniel's about 7 in his flashbacks on this, god I suck at tags, hes the same age as David when they talk normally, idk man, just a little project for the future, same with the rest of the campers, this is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Write/pseuds/Miss_Write
Summary: David was a man of nature. That’s what everyone says about him. The same goes for the kids who go to the camp he works at. He’s like the God of Camp Campbell as everyone thinks of him. And well, every God has their own rules. His? Well his rule was to just have fun here in the outdoors. But… this isn’t what he meant when he said have fun.





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ok so 1. Im a procrastinating beast, pretty sure the award for the biggest procrastinator would go to the runner up because I'm such an amazing procrastinator, I didn't go to the award ceremony... and 2. I kinda just wrote all of this on a trip to Mexico from a Doctor appointment (/*P*)/  
> Was not a fun wait to get back to the U.S. just saying ._. ANYWAY!!! I'm working on Hold On and am trying my best to put it up too it's expectations since so many people had read it and well, this is kinda like a thank you??? I guess??? Idk man, just- here you go until I can actually finish the rest of the 2nd chapter...
> 
> Edit: CRAP I ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS IS AFTER THE HALLOWEEN EPISODE SPECIAL! It’s sort of like a what happened to the bottle of alcohol that Max snuck into his hoodie :D

 

_Vomit warning, underage drinking, and emotional daddy issues here so read cautiously I guess *insert a shrug emoji* _

 

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kdxUY9_vns> _

 

* * *

 

 

Look, this isn’t exactly _his_ fault so to speak, he just didn’t notice since space kid had gotten sick as well after the cold had spread all over their camp. But then again, he should have noticed it when sending the kids to their tents. He honest to god should have paid more attention to him. He doesn’t deserve to deal with that kind of problem when he gets older. It’s best to just start from the beginning.

 

It kind of just started after David sent space kid to bed. They were able to get some more medicine _luckily._ Daniel was angry that was for sure. If he could he’d go to the nearest pharmacy to get medicine, but because of the ankle bracelet… obviously he couldn’t. But all’s well that ends well as he always says. Making sure that his two favorite CBFLs are asleep, he grabbed his guitar and emergency back pack that sat on the chair in front of the desk and made his way out of the three bed cabin.

 

It has to be around 11 by now. He quickly checked his watch, 10:53 pm. He was close at least! And with a soft strum of his guitar, he began playing a familiar tune that Gwen had sang once. What was the song again? Eh, he’ll ask her later. “ _If I could, begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love!”_ As he continued singing and strumming his guitar, he started making his way towards the campsite where all the little angels slept. Well, most of them at least.

 

With a skip and a strum in his step, he began checking each respective tent. Let’s see here. First tent, Ered and Nerris, there here! Harrison and Preston, both here! Nurf and Dolf, both present! Space kid and Nikki, well Nikki sleeps with the trio so… Space kids here! And let’s see, Nikki’s here!.... On the floor under Neil’s bed. Ok then. Neil’s here, and Max isn’t here! All checked off, every single one of them are here!  Maybe he should throw a BBQ party!- no wait Max isn’t here..... MAX ISN’T HERE!!!

 

Quickly and quietly closing the tent, he raced towards every single spot that Max could have ran off to. The lakes pier was deserted so that a no. His tent is obviously a no. The lights to the councilors cabin are still of so he hasn’t barged in yet. The mess halls lights are still off and so far he hasn’t heard anything break yet so he’s not there either. That just leaves… the forest.

 

“Max! Max, where are you!”

 

Nothing. Not a single peep.

 

“Come on Max, I know your out here somewhere.”

 

Still nothing.

 

He searched and searched. He listened for anything and all he heard was the sound of sleeping animals and a branch breaking. Wait. He made a run towards the direction he heard the branch snap.

 

“MAX!”

 

Nothing but an angry squirrel with an eyepatch. It noticed David’s presence and jumped him leaving him to scream out of fear.

 

After his battle with the squirrel, which he won I’ll have you know, he continued his search for Max. Leading him to nowhere.

 

“Max please! If you can here me just- just yell!”

 

He still got nothing.

 

There was complete silence. Nothing but the sound of the leaves bristling in the wind and the hiccups that echoed along with it. Wait- hold on, hiccups!

 

“MAX!”

 

A sobbing mess was all he saw in front of him as he shoved a few bushes away from him. There he sat a knee lazily curled towards him and a bottle of something going down his throat as he continued to cry.

 

“Max, oh gosh- are you alright?”

 

He finished chugging down whatever was in the bottle and stared at him with teary widened eyes. He threw the bottle at David (who was able to catch it since it was more like a toss) and quickly stood up only to try and run away from him. Hint the word _try_. It was like watching Bambi stand for the first time. His legs went almost everywhere really as he tried to stand and run but all that lead him was staggering and tripping on his feet. Quickly catching him, he carried the boy towards the nearest log and settled him down, even though he was trying to escape his grasp by lazily kicking and scratching with not much fury.

 

“B-bastard- le-‘hic’-let go o-of me.” He said as he continued to sob and hiccup.

 

“Max,” he finally took a whiff of his breath and realized what he was drinking.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

A long pause was his response, he was about to ask him again only to get a mumble for a answer.

 

“What?”

 

“… _nooo_ …”

 

“Max be honest-“

 

“‘M not drunk DAD- DAVID- ‘hic’”

 

“Well you obviously are Max.... why?”

 

There was more silence. The hiccups going quiet only to be replaced with harsh sobs and shaking shoulders.

 

“I-I don’t even know! I jus- grabbed the bottle and waited till- gone and I jus' wanna forget Dad…”

 

Now normally David would have also started crying out of pure joy since Max just called him Dad but right now wasn’t the time. Now was the time to figure out what made him this emotional to get him to drink what David assumed was wine. Oh- it was Mr. Campbell’s vintage wine! Shoot, that was in the basement of his summer house. How did he get it?

 

“Max, how did you get the alcohol?”

 

“…from the house across the lake, Nik' ‘n I were looking for medicine ‘n I found this.” He slurred. Tears still spilling out of his eyes as he continued to hiccup.

 

“I just wanted it all to go away….”

 

“Make what go away?”

 

“….everything, I want everything to go away.” He went to grab something that was what David realized was supposed to be next to him only to grab air. He looked confused.

 

“....where’s the bottle?”

 

“What? You threw the bottle at me, it’s gone.”

 

“Like- like everyone else, they always leave me…” he started crying again. He hugged David as he continued to sob. David was shocked to say the least. Max. Of all the campers in the camp. Is hugging him. _Him._

 

David joined Max’s sobbing party, crying along with him.

 

“Y’know David, I love yah, like- father-son, I’d e-even call yah dad if it weren’t for the fact your not my dad- but yah know what? FUCK THE RULES AND NATURE! Your _waaaay_ better than my old man, he was an asshole, you know how I told you they didn’t care? Hehe, yeaaah…” he giggled as he pulled David closer hugging him like he was Mr. Honey nuts.

 

“…oh Max.”

 

“What David? You upset that I have daddy issues? Huh? Are yah gonna be like everyone else and leave me? Are you? Well?? Fuckin’ tell me! I can fucking handle it!” He started to shout in his chest as he clenched his fists. David’s shirt gained wrinkles as Max continued yanking his shirt, shacking him back and forth.

 

“No.”

 

There was a silent pause. Max’s fit stopped as he finally let go of David and scooted away from him quite quickly, as if he had burned him. “Wh- what?”

 

“No. I’m not going to leave you. You probably won’t remember this in the morning but, I won’t _ever_ leave you. If I can, by the end of the summer I’ll take you with me. No matter what, I’m going to take you with me and I’ll give you everything that your parents never gave you, a good home, the love and attention you never got from them, we can even come back to the camp next summer and we can do so many camp activities together, but this time not as Camp Counselor to camper, but as Father to son.”

 

David was a man that would try his hardest to keep his promises, at least every now and then. But this promos in particular however, he knew that deep down he was going to accomplish it. He _had_ been thinking about fostering a kid, but Max wasn’t in foster care so… well then, it seems he’s going to have to do a bit of research on his folder and try to get any contact with his parents and ask. For now, his job is to try and get Max to sleep.

 

Max stared at David for a _very_ long time, his features emotionless and nothing showing. It was scaring him, Max somehow knew it was. Then the dam suddenly broke. The tears that he had held on to for so long until tonight poured out of his eyes like their was no tomorrow.

 

“Max!? Oh geez- We need to get you back to bed, Ok?”

 

Max stared at David for a little and finally realized that he had his guitar with him.

 

“David, can you play me a song?”

 

David’s heart skipped a beat and swelled with joy. Gosh, sober Max _hated_ his guitar with a burning passion. And if, ”Satan” himself (as how Gwen would call him) was requesting him of all people to play the guitar then gosh darn it, he’s going to play the guitar like there was no tomorrow. Quickly pulling out his guitar and making sure that it was tuned, he began to ponder on what song to play. Well, if it’s to try and put Max asleep, it’s probably be best to play the song Gwen was playing earlier.

 

“ _If I could, begin to be, half of what you think of me. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love!”_

Max leaned against David’s shoulder, trying his best to give him room to play and to try and rest.

 

_“When I see, the way you act. Wondering when I’m coming back. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love, like you.”_

Max recognized the song from a T.V. show that He had watched out of pure boredom, definitely _not_ because he enjoyed it. He unconsciously began to sing along.

 

 ** _“I always thought, I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, cause, I think your so good, and I’m nothing like you. Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew. What makes, you think I’m so special?”_** The guitars strumming stuttered slightly as David had no idea that Max could sing. And well, the part he sang was a bit… unpleasant emotionally. He continued to strum and sing the rest of the song.

 

_“If I could, begin to do, something that does right by you. I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love.”_

**_“When I see, the way you look, shaken by how long it took. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love, like you.”_ **

****

**_“_ ** _Love, like you.”_

**_“Love me, like you.”_ **

****

David finally played the last few notes to the song as Max’s head lolled slightly. Carefully moving his guitar back in his backside, he cautiously grabbed the blanket in his backpack he usually used to sit on to stargaze. Wrapping Max on his bed for the night, he’s going to go through _hell_ when he wakes up. But let’s just leave that problem for tomorrow and just enjoy this moment.

 

12: 18, huh, not too bad he supposed.

 

 

 

‘~’

 

 

The sun began to rise above lake lilac. A gentle ripple of the fish that swam in it showed the lakes beauty within every ripple. The birds that tweeted its harmonic tune sat above the trees away from the dangers on the ground.

 

It was around 6 in the morning when a scream along with the sound of gagging and sloshing interrupted the peace. A swear and a language coming from Max and David as they tried to deal with the situation that Max was in.

 

 In the restroom say Max on his knees gagging and vomiting our whatever he had darken the night before. He honestly couldn’t remember anything other than warmth and a strum of a guitar. And well, he connected the dots by the time he woke up with a blistering headache.

 

Gwen had long gone the moment she first heard the groan of pain from Max, not really in her fort she said. The thing was however, David and her exchanged a knowing glance that left Max clueless as to what they had exchanged before she decided to go to town and get more medicine since they were out of stock anyway.

 

“Feeling any better Max?”

 

“Does it fucking look like I feel better Davi-“ another shot of vomit went straight to the toilet. The tears that pricked at his eyes and the snot that came out was embarrassing enough, but having to deal with the thought of what he had said to David of all people while drunk? Yeah I think the fuck not.

 

“Look, I understand you’re in pain right now Max, but mind your language.” He threw the finger at him after that only gaining him a sigh and another back rub with the hand that wasn’t holding all of his hair up.

 

“Fack youu-“ he slurred as he cut himself off to vomit some more, bile being pretty much the only thing left in his stomach as the clear thick goop dribbled off of his chin.

 

“Hey Max?” A grunt of confirmation came from the small boy as he tried to swipe at the man who was trying to wipe off the bile. “Would it be fine if...well… never mind.”

 

Max glared at David with a slightly confused look.

 

David in that moment decided that this was his little secret. He’ll tell Max when he’s ready. For now, just do research a bit of his background, that’s all he can do.

 

And with that thought in mind, he grabbed the young boy carefully and placed him on the bed, and even though a kick in the rib should have left him doubling over, he went through it with a large smile on his face. And of course, a few tears of pain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

~~ **_Wuxvw wkh rwkhuv, wkhb zloo jxlgh brx wkurxjk wklv khoo._ ** ~~

~~ **_Exw vrph wdohv zlwklq wkh vwrub vkrxogq'w eh nhsw dw khduw._ ** ~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then I guess just expect some more content from me! I'll probably add some past fan-fictions/fandoms that I've been in and have been working on in the past, onto here, just with a better plot and more mystery than romance XP Anyway, just go ahead and comment on what you think; criticize me! I'd love to here y'all out so I'll know what my weaknesses are, and again, thank you for reading!!! <3
> 
> Also, did you know I have other ways of socializing? Neither did I ._.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/missblogging : My Tumblr
> 
> And my instagram account is David_is_my_father if you wanna hit me up :P


End file.
